Derek's The Best!
by DhampirVampire
Summary: Derek Jupiter is all that & a bag of crisps and he knows it. When he one day stumbles upon the song "I am the Best" by the K-Pop girl group 2NE1, it instantly becomes his guilty pleasure and secret. All secrets must come to an end, sadly.


**Synopsis: **Derek Jupiter is all that & a bag of crisps and he knows it. When he one day randomly stumbles upon the song "I am the Best" by the K-Pop girl group 2NE1, it instantly becomes his guilty pleasure. However, it is still a POP song and must be kept his dirty little secret… All secrets come to an end, unfortunately.

**A/N:** After a few listens of the song it reminded me a bit of our famous lead singer, Derek Jupiter. Well there are parts that don't quite fit because of gender differences but whatever. I admit I became addicted to the song myself and after awhile; bits and pieces of this silly little fanfiction came into mind. I do not own "I'm in the Band" nor do I own the song I'm referring to. This was just a silly idea that popped into my head and yes I know "awesomenicity" is not a real word… It just fit. Haha. I also know I'm not a great writer but I hope you get a laugh out of it anyway. R&R if you want; constructive criticism appreciated vs. flaming. First I'm In The Band fic, honestly don't know if I'll write more. We'll see…

* * *

><p>"Why am I awake this early?" Derek groaned to himself as he peered up at a nearby clock. "Nine a.m.? Really…?" In the summer days, he and the lads would never wake up until at least eleven thirty. The rockstar's gaze darted around the room for a good fifteen minutes, as he was still trying to wake up. He soon realized that this was the perfect opportunity to snag a nice shower and time in the bathroom before Burger made it unbearable. They all had Burrito Queen for dinner last night… Derek knew from previous experience that Burger's morning trip to the bathroom would turn it into a fumigation chamber after a night of Mexican food.<p>

That realization was all the motivation Derek needed to finally get out of bed. The tall brown eyed singer trudged over to the dresser to pick out his outfit for the day & grab his iPod. He left for the bathroom just in time, as there was a displeasing smell that had started to waft through the room. Derek's suspicion of Burger's dangerous backside toxin was confirmed and he had just been lucky enough to dodge the bullet. Beth had already gone to work for the day, happily leaving Derek with the one of the fruits of the band's labour: the computer speakers in the bathroom. Honestly, who doesn't want some music during their morning routine in the bathroom… or during a long poo?

Derek smiled a little as he placed his things on the counter and picked out a new towel from under the sink. He had everything in place for his morning routine, now the only thing left was to figure out what he wanted to listen to. The rest of the band should be out for a few more hours, right…? There was never a more perfect time to indulge in his new guilty pleasure. He scrolled back up in his artist list on his iPod to 2NE1, and put on the song "I am the Best" on repeat. It may be a pop song, but the lyrics, for the most part, were undeniably him. He **is** the best and no one can beat him in the game of pure awesomenicity. That is a game he is king of! He's Derek freaking Jupiter of Iron Weasel and everyone should remember that.

He adjusted the volume of the speakers before hopping into the shower. It needed to be loud enough to hear past the rushing of water but not loud enough to reverberate through the house and wake the others. Anything and everything shower related was being used as a mic as he sang along with the song in both English and Korean; the bar of soap, the shampoo & conditioner bottles, the luffa. "_Why has no one ever thought to record vocals in a bathroom?_" He thought to himself. "_The acoustics really __**are**__ great in here…_"

Upon stepping out of the shower, Derek lowered the volume a little bit but continued singing as he put on his boxers and pants. After a quick shave he put on the rest of his wardrobe and prepped his toothbrush. As the song started over again he took that time to connect with his inner self; his natural ability and need to be a leader and in control, that touch of lovable selfishness, his golden voice that could make fangirls scream… "Yep. I **am** the best." He reassured himself of the fact he already knew.

"Oh god! What is that smell!" Tripp exclaimed as he finally regained consciousness and covered his nose with his pillow. He and the guys were up late discussing ideas for new songs and he ended up crashing in the guest room.

"Sorry little man." Burger apologized, immediately knowing that it was him, as he and Ash slowly woke up as well. Ash looked as though he was about to pass out from the smell. "You know how I get after eating Mexican food."

"Yeah. Why do we still let you eat it…?" The teenager threw his pillow at Burger, fully revealing how sever his case of bed-head was.

"Your hair looks so funny!" Ash laughed as he propped up on his elbows. He had a serious case of bed-head himself. His hair was flat in certain areas and in others it looked as though the spikes had migrated, making the concentration of spikes look deadly.

"Have you looked at yourself?" Tripp retorted with a smirk.

"No, why? Is there something there?"

"Never mind…" Tripp threw off the rest of his blankets. "Hey, where's Derek?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's out in the living room watching TV or something…" Burger replied as he got out of bed.

"Before you do anything in the bathroom, Burger, I am going to grab my brush at least." The brown haired guitarist stated as he headed for the bathroom; he could make out a bit of music from inside. "_Oh. He's in the bathroom._" He thought to himself as he sleepily trudged to the bathroom door. "Hey Derek, I just wanted—"

"Geez! Does nobody knock anymore!" The Brit exclaimed thoroughly annoyed as he pushed the young guitarist out the door. Still a bit sleepy and now somewhat confused, it took a moment for Tripp to realize: "_Hey… that wasn't rock he was listening to._" He shot a confused glance at Burger and Ash as they were coming down the hall before bursting back in. By this point Derek had put the music on pause and locked the controls.

"Was that Pop music?" Tripp asked as he came back in the bathroom.

"What? Derek was listening to Pop music?" Burger asked with a slight laugh as he and Ash stood outside the bathroom.

"Do we have any Jiffy Pop?" Ash asked as everyone just stared at him. "That sounds really good right now."

"Pop music?" Derek scoffed, disregarding Ash's question. "Don't be ridiculous." Having lived with Derek for a while now, Tripp could tell when he was lying.

"Mmhmm…" Tripp nodded, clearly not buying what Derek was selling. A small scruff for the iPod broke out between Derek and Tripp. Derek, being a lot taller than Tripp, held it above the teen in triumph.

"Ha! Can't get now, can you?" Derek mocked. Tripp used the counter as a springboard, pushing off of it to increase the height of his jump. He only needed a little bit more height and the iPod was his! "_Ok… I should have seen that coming._" Derek thought to himself as the teenager dodged his grip. Tripp had unlocked the iPod and hit play, now he just needed to plug it in…

"Burger, catch!" Tripp exclaimed as he threw the iPod around Derek.

"Come on Burger. Give it back." Derek stated as he held out his hand to receive his property. Tripp had moved closer to the port for the speakers and was signalling for Burger to throw it back to him.

"Little man has me curious." Burger shrugged as he threw the iPod back to Tripp. Without fail, Tripp caught the iPod and plugged it into the speakers.

"_Naega jeil jal naga/ Naega jeil jal naga/ je je jeil jal naga/naega bwado naega jom kkûtnae jujanha alright …." _The speakers continued to play the Korean pop song as everyone stared at their lead singer.

"What?" Derek asked innocently as he looked around at his band mates.

"Why are you even listening to this?" Tripp asked as he looked down at the track title. The title of the track was still in Korean, much to his disadvantage. "What does this even mean?"

"It means… I am the best." Derek admitted sheepishly.

"That explains why Derek likes it." Ash chimed in.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Derek. We all know you think you're the best." Burger admitted.

"Only because it's true." Derek stated very matter-of-factly.

"How do you even know what the song is saying?" Tripp questioned, curious if Derek really did like it for the lyrics or for... other reasons.

"You guys know I'm multilingual." Derek smiled.

"You looked up the lyrics didn't you?"

"No… As a matter of fact, when I first stumbled upon the song it already had the English lyrics on it... I hadn't used Korean in a long time and I was rusty."

"Just so you know. We're never going to let you live this down." Tripp, Ash, and Burger started laughing as they walked away leaving Derek in the bathroom.

"You won't be saying that once the song creeps into your mind!" Derek spat back. "It's like a virus that builds your self confidence!"

~ * Two weeks later *~

"I refuse to be compared, I'm telling you the truth, if we're talking about my value, I'm a billion dollar baby." Tripp stopped singing as soon as he came face to face with Derek in the kitchen. The biggest smirk was plastered on the lead singer's face.

"Who's laughing now?" Derek couldn't help but comment.

"You know… we are **all** addicted to this now, thanks to you—"

"You're all welcome."

"We should totally create a rock version of this song."

"I like the way you think, kid."


End file.
